


Waking up with Tom

by Epicgirl



Series: Waking up with Tom Hiddleston [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicgirl/pseuds/Epicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine waking up and finding Tom Hiddleston sleeping beside you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up with Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this and submitted it to Thfrustration on Tumblr via my account (easterbunnymundlover) and people seemed to like it, and now that I've got this account I decided to post it here too.  
> Here is the original one: http://thfrustration.tumblr.com/post/70547144638/waking-up-with-tom-one-shot

The sun’s rays seeped into the room, shining over your sleeping form as you let out a silent yawn, blinking your eyes open slowly you squinted slightly at the bright light. You let out another yawn and shifted slightly as if to make a move to get out of bed but froze when you felt strong arms wrapped around your middle pull you back gently (you were surprised you hadn’t noticed it before)

 You remained still as you tried to work out who it could be and why were they in your bed, arms wrapped around you and holding you close? You took a deep breath before shifting around again; slowly turning your head to look over your shoulder and you had to hold in the gasp when you were greeted by the sight of the familiar face of Tom Hiddleston. Surely you must’ve been dreaming.

 You almost began to panic at this point- why was he in your bed cuddling with you? (Though truth be told, you weren't complaining) You studied his face for a few moments before his eyes opened and blue met [e/c] and you held your breath. Tom just smiled and looked over at you with a calm, sleepy gaze

“Good morning darling” he murmured, voice rough with sleep.

 You didn’t know how to respond so just smiled a little and then rolled over to you were facing him and Tom responded by pulling you closer to him and gently pressing his lips to yours in a short, sweet kiss before pulling back, one arm coming up to tuck a strand of your [h/c] hair behind your ear but given as both Tom and yourself were sporting bed heads, it seemed like a pointless gesture. He then glanced behind him and checked the time before he then shifted, arms unwrapping from around you and then he sat up slowly. You remained still for a moment, distracted by the sight of Tom’s bare back (as he was only wearing some pyjama pants) before you slowly sat up too.

 Tom smiled over at you and then stood, stretching his muscles before saying “I’m going to go take a shower love, care to join me?” he asked, looking back over at you and you definitely didn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Well, you didn’t need to be asked twice, giving a nod in response before standing and letting Tom take your hands and lead you to the bathroom. If this was a dream, you certainly didn’t want to wake up.

 Tom slowly backed up, his thumbs gentle caressing the back of your hands as he walked into the bathroom, you following in tow. He slowly moved closer and then placed a gentle kiss on your lips, tentative at first but it soon became more heated and passionate. Tom slid an arm around you gently and pulled you closer to him as he reached behind himself blindly to turn on the water spray.

Yeah, you definitely didn’t want to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it as it's the first one I've posted here. I know it is short but I might make an extended version at some point ^^


End file.
